


more than talking, less than screaming

by revabhipraya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Universe, Conversations, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Male-Female Friendship, Quidditch, Romance, Surprise Kissing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Hanya sebuah percakapan ringan yang Charlie butuhkan sebelum pertandingan Quidditch terakhirnya hari itu.





	more than talking, less than screaming

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon. Player Character berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan nama Isla Brisbane; asrama Hufflepuff, tahun ketujuh.

.

.

.

Siang itu, Isla sudah berdiri di depan lapangan Quidditch, tepatnya di sisi pintu utama yang agak tertutup sehingga jarang dilewati orang. Sebentar lagi ada pertandingan, Gryffindor melawan Slytherin, tetapi teman-temannya tidak ada yang mau menonton. Rowan tidak ikut karena sedang asyik menulis surat untuk keluarganya dan beralasan bahwa permainan yang penting hanya Hufflepuff, Penny sedang dipanggil oleh Profesor Sprout untuk membicarakan soal ramuan pembesar tanam, dan Ben ... yah, paling menghilang ke ruang artefak untuk menyendiri lagi. Lagi pula, pemuda yang satu itu takut sekali terhadap Quidditch dan sama sekali tidak berminat menonton.

Sebenarnya Rowan tidak sepenuhnya salah. Pertandingan Quidditch selain pertandingan yang dimainkan Hufflepuff memang kurang menarik karena tidak ada yang bisa mereka dukung di sana.

Isla tahu itu, tahu sekali. Saat asramanya tidak bermain, semangat Isla untuk berteriak-teriak tanpa juntrungan juga menghilang―siapa pula yang mau diteriaki? Akan tetapi, bukan itulah alasan Isla muncul di lapangan Quidditch pada pertandingan merah melawan hijau kali ini.

"Sudah lama, Isla?"

Isla menoleh dan menemukan sosok berwajah bintik-bintik yang dibingkai oleh surai merah. Mata birunya menyala-nyala dan cengiran jahilnya keluar, seperti biasa. Sosok itu mengenakan pakaian serba merah dengan beberapa garis kuning, tidak ketinggalan jubah merah di punggung dan sebatang sapu di tangan kanan. Manusia ini, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, adalah Charlie Weasley. Teman Isla―mungkin?―sekaligus alasan Isla datang ke pertandingan Quidditch hari itu.

Dehaman pelan menjadi respons pertama Isla. "Lumayan. Bagaimana kondisi sapumu?"

"Sudah diperbaiki, masih bisa dipakai terbang," jawab Charlie sambil menggerak-gerakkan sapunya. Dia menatap Isla heran. "Masa sih kita bertemu di sini hanya untuk membahas sapu?"

Isla tergelak pelan lalu menggeleng. Diperbaikinya letak kacamatanya yang agak turun sebelum berkata, "Padahal bukan aku yang main, bukan juga tim Hufflepuff, tapi jantungku berdebar-debar begini."

"Mungkin jantungmu mewakili apa yang seharusnya dirasakan jantungku," sahut Charlie dengan cengiran di wajah. Keduanya spontan tertawa bersama.

Tawa mereka berangsur-angsur menghilang, digantikan dengan hening panjang yang diisi dengan sorak-sorai dari dalam lapangan. Charlie menoleh ke arah lapangan. Isla menangkap sendu pada tatapan pemuda itu. Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Charlie?" tanya Isla sambil memasang raut wajah khawatir. Tidak pernah Isla melihat Charlie memasang raut wajah sendu sebelumnya, makanya mau tidak mau rasa khawatir pasti muncul.

"Tidak," jawab Charlie sambil cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan dari lapangan quidditch. Dikembalikannya tatap pada Isla, lalu ia tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Isla tersenyum kecil. "Jangan bohong."

"Sungguh," tegas Charlie dengan cengiran, lagi. "Itu kalau konteksnya menanyakan masalah."

"Kautahu maksudku bukan begitu."

"Ya." Pemuda itu mendengus pelan dan menunduk sedikit, tampak bimbang. "Ini soal Quidditch."

Isla menyimak. "Ya?"

"Liga ini adalah liga terakhirku sebelum keluar dari tim Quidditch untuk fokus kepada NEWT," lanjut Charlie sambil memelankan suara. Beberapa orang lewat di sekitar mereka, tampak tidak peduli memang, tetapi Charlie kelihatannya tidak mau ambil risiko. "Aku takut aku tidak bisa membuat Gryffindor memenangkan Piala Quidditch tahun ini dan membuat semua orang kecewa, Isla. Liga ini harusnya jadi ligaku. Aku seharusnya melakukan yang terbaik, tetapi aku malah melakukan yang sebaliknya."

Dahi Isla spontan mengernyit. "Semua yang kautakutkan kan belum terjadi, kenapa harus takut?"

Charlie mendengus geli. "Kau pernah mendengar istilah kekhawatiran tidak, sih?"

"Tentu saja pernah, tapi apa aku pernah benar-benar memikirkannya?" balas Isla separuh bangga. Padahal dia berniat menghibur Charlie, tetapi kenapa jadi memamerkan diri? "Charlie, kalau aku terlalu banyak memikirkan kekhawatiranku, apa aku bisa melawan tiga boggart Kau-Tahu-Siapa?"

"Hmm....."

"Apa aku bisa menyelinap keluar kastel bersamamu untuk menemui Torvus?"

"Itu sih―"

"Apa aku bisa menjadi Snape dengan meminum Polyjuice demi membantu Penny mengklaim ramuan sulit apalah itu namanya yang dia buat?"

"Tid―sebentar, kau pernah minum Polyjuice dan berubah jadi Snape?"

"Itu ... tolong dirahasiakan," kekeh Isla sambil mengalihkan pandang. Detik berikutnya, ia kembali menatap Charlie dengan marah. "Eh, tunggu! Jangan alihkan fokusku!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud―"

"Charlie Weasley, kau bukan orang yang pantang menyerah!" Isla menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Charlie. "Dan kau juga bukan orang yang lemah! Perlu kusebutkan apa saja yang sudah kaulakukan untuk membantuku selama tiga-empat tahun kita berkenalan di Hogwarts?"

Charlie tertegun. "Isla―"

"Jangan Isla-Isla dulu!" potong gadis Hufflepuff itu lagi. "Dengar, kau adalah pemain Quidditch terbaik yang pernah kulihat selama hidupku. Andre bagus, tapi kau jauh lebih baik. Kalau kau tidak baik, bagaimana mungkin Profesor McGonagall dan Madam Hooch memperbolehkanmu jadi Seeker Gryffindor?"

"Kurasa kau ada benarnya," gumam Charlie. Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan kemudian menatap Isla sembari bertanya, "Hei, siapa yang lebih baik permainannya, aku atau Seeker Hufflepuff?"

Tawa Isla menyembur pelan. "Kurang ajar, kau menggunakan tim asramaku sendiri untuk melawanku."

Kekeh pelan Charlie menjadi respons. "Harus ada yang pertama untuk segala hal."

Isla tertawa kecil. Dia lalu menepuk pundak Charlie sambil berkata, "Beginilah Charlie Weasley yang aku kenal."

Alis Charlie terangkat sebelah. "Oh?"

"Galau itu sangat tidak cocok untukmu." Isla menggeleng pelan dengan wajah serius. "Sebenarnya untukku juga tidak cocok sih, tapi setidaknya lebih cocok daripada untukmu."

"Apa itu?" Charlie tertawa pendek. "Seenaknya saja."

"Entahlah," kekeh Isla. Kembali gadis itu menepuk pundak Charlie. "Intinya, tidak ada yang perlu kaukhawatirkan. Semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik-baik saja seperti biasa, Charlie. Kemenangan Gryffindor beberapa tahun belakangan ini juga berkat usahamu, 'kan?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu terkekeh bangga. "Aku ini Seeker yang hebat, 'kan?"

"Nah! Begitu!" Isla tersenyum puas. "Itu sikap yang benar untuk menghadapi pertandingan!"

Charlie tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, Isla."

"Sama-sama," jawab Isla seadanya.

"Tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih," tegas Charlie dengan raut wajah serius. "Sejak Bill lulus, menyandang gelar sulung itu tidak enak. Tidak ada lagi yang menyemangatiku di sekolah―justru aku yang harus melakukannya. Jadi, mendengarmu bicara seperti itu, hari ini," Charlie menatap langsung mata kecokelatan Isla, "sungguh, terima kasih."

"Kau ini seperti bukan Charlie saja," kekeh Isla sambil meninju pelan bahu kiri Charlie, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terlalu kaku dan mengharukan. "Aku paham kok bagaimana rasanya kehilangan kakak laki-laki, jadi, sama-sama, Charlie."

Untuk sejenak, keduanya berhenti bicara. Sorak-sorai terdengar makin kencang, tanda bahwa tempat duduk di lapangan sudah semakin penuh. Kini giliran Isla yang menatap lapangan, berusaha memperkirakan apa masih ada tempat kosong untuknya berdiri.

"Isla," panggil Charlie pelan. "Kau akan―"

"Di sini kau rupanya, Tuan Weasley," potong Profesor McGonagall yang tahu-tahu muncul di belakang Charlie. Profesor itu masih saja mengenakan gaun hijau zamrud dan topi hitam segitiganya. Tipikal.

Charlie menoleh. "Oh! Profes―"

"Lima belas menit lagi pertandingan dimulai, Tuan Weasley! Kau sebaiknya cepat masuk ke ruang tunggu Gryffindor," ujar Profesor McGonagall. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Isla lalu berkata, "Nona Brisbane, tolong beri tahu dia."

"Profesor!"

"Baik, Profesor," balas Isla dengan selipan tawa kecil. "Saya juga harus cari tempat yang enak untuk menonton."

Tanpa banyak berkata lagi, Profesor McGonagall berlalu. Hal terakhir yang dilakukannya hanya melemparkan tatapan awas-kalau-kau-menghilang yang ditujukannya kepada Charlie.

"Dia akan membunuhku kalau tidak menang," desis Charlie.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Isla tertawa geli. "Lagi pula, Profesor McGonagall benar, kau harus bersiap-siap."

Charlie menahan Isla yang hendak berjalan memasuki lapangan. "Kau akan menonton pertandinganku, 'kan?"

Isla mengernyit. "Tentu saja, Charlie, itu sebabnya aku ada di sini."

"Kau akan mendukung Gryffindor, 'kan?"

"Pada pertandingan ini, tentu saja iya."

"Mendukungku?"

"Tentu."

"Berarti kau akan menyerukan namaku kencang-kencang, ya?"

Kepala Isla mundur sedikit. "Apa?"

"Iya ... kau akan berteriak 'Weasley atau 'Charlie', begitu?" Charlie menatap Isla dengan wajah memelas. "Itu bentuk dukungan, 'kan?"

"Ya ... tapi aku tidak akan meneriakkan namamu," balas Isla sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Charlie ini ada-ada saja. "Kan ada cara lain untuk menunjukkan dukungan selain dengan teriak."

"Seperti apa?"

Tanpa bicara, Isla melayangkan sebuah kecupan ringan ke pipi kanan Charlie. Detik berikutnya, gadis itu sudah berlari menuju pintu utama lapangan Quidditch, meninggalkan Charlie yang masih syok agar wajah merahnya tidak ketahuan pemuda itu.

Charlie buru-buru membalikkan badan. "Tunggu! Isla!"

Meski enggan, Isla berbalik. "Apa?"

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaan siapa yang lebih jago di antara aku dan Seeker Hufflepuff," sahut Charlie sambil memamerkan giginya.

Isla tertawa kecil. "Di antara kita saja, oke? Kau lebih jago."

"Oh, jadi kau tidak akan mengakui kehebatanku di hadapan orang lain?"

Lagi-lagi Isla tertawa. "Tidak tahu, ah! Sudah, ya!"

"Tunggu! Satu lagi!"

"Apa?"

"Three Broomsticks setelah pertandingan?"

Isla menarik ujung bibir kanannya. "Kalau kau menang."

Charlie mengangkat dagunya. "Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

Skor akhir Gryffindor melawan Slytherin: 170-30.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk yang kedua kalinya, ngasup diri sendiri demi secuil kemanisan Charlie/Player yang _chemistry_ -nya dapet banget di game. Huhuhu, jadi kangen main :(
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
